TheBibleofX Glossary
by LostofX
Summary: The appendix of the story: ThebibleofX.
1. Appendix: The World of Neo Forbiddens

Superbia, Immortal Forbidden (Superbia)

Original Creator not me (Credits to Basara, tco user)

One of the most dangerous creatures in the duel masters universe. Reowned for his strength and beauty, he controls the T Initials, and all who see him can only die awestruck. Should you see this magnificent being, give up since you will be frozen completely without a chance of doing anything. It resided in the Hyperspatial Zone until the day of judgment. It was defeated by Bloody Cross by controlling his minions. He appears as a powerful robotic angel with 8 angelic wings, 8 arms with a sword at the end of each and the tail of a peacock.

Acedia, Forbidden Deleted (Acedia)

Original Creator not me (Credits to Basara, tco user)

A highly dangerous neo forbidden, it rose from the underground section of the world and those which it touched were completely removed from existence. It has the ability to create all plunging black holes and deletion pulses and according to a report by JadeXYZ, the creatures were actually imprisoned in a void. Only the godliest powers can save beings from the void. It appears as a statue of a man with the wings of an eagle.

Gula, Rampaging Forbidden (Gula)

Original Creator Not Me (Credits to Basara, tco user)

A neo forbidden who resided in the forests of the world. It endlessly consumes those in its way with the black hole in the middle of its body. It also consumes the earth's power, so any landscape that it passes will be barren. The dense gravity around it makes landing attacks on it difficult. It is also immune to most forms of removal spells, making it a force to be reckoned with. However, when it is destroyed, it brings out a curse that can even render psychic heroes useless. It appears as a pharaoh-like monster with a dragon-like head.

Luxuria, Innicent Forbidden (Luxuria)

One of the more dangerous neo forbiddens, it appears as a beautiful woman wearing only a piece of white clothing and ribbons around the cloth. It stands on top of a white clam with the wings of a white bird. Despite being betwitchingly adorable, it is one of the more dangerous creatures since it has the ability to seduce any traveller. The O Initials it leads can seduce any travellers as well, and those who were seduced can only curse their fate since they will be invariably given death. The ribbons around it are impossibly sharp, but it and its Initials are unaffected by the sharpness. It can also control the currents of the sea and use it as a weapon, and can cause seawater to flood whole areas from below.

Iras, Rampaging Forbidden (Iras)

This neo forbidden appears as a samurai helmet with a claw as its left arm and a blade on its right. On the middle of the samurai helmet is a firey core which is its main body. The blade it holds is extremely sharp and can cut through gigantic shafts of steel in one blow. It is also extremely violent and destructive and disagree with it in the slightest way, and it shall pay complete destruction to your city. In fact it never survives one day without war, and when war stops it goes back to being sealed. Creatures weaker than it have a primal instinct to fear it.

Avaritia, the Enigmatic Forbidden (Avaritia)

One of the highly mysterious Neo forbiddens, it is known by very few in the world. Those who had heard of it dismiss it as a conspiracy theory. In reality it is created in a laboratory by a professor creating an ultimate weapon hundreds and thousands of years ago, but it went amok and killed the professor and the area has now became a D2 Field inhabited by Initials. When Golden Zeus first heard Jade reporting it hundreds of years ago, he thought it was a joke until he saw it personally. It appears as a chimera with the head of Batorai Bushin, 2 arms, the 6 wings and the weapon of Everlast, 2 arms of deathshiraz, the body of Q.E.D and the tail of Saurpio. In battle its E initials are highly cunning and can easily mime opposing movements. Avaritia itself is nothing to laugh at, since it's immune to most indirect attacks, and can suck enemies into dark voids where they will suffer from nightmares in an eternity. When defeated, it unleashes a powerful black mist that blinds most enemies.

Invidia, the Forbidden Computer (Invidia)

This neo forbidden is highly dangerous and has the intelligence exceeding a supercomputer. It would be difficult to defeat it with brute strength since it outmanuvers most enemies with his intelligence. While being a massive size, its body is actually extremely fluid and can get past the smallest of gaps. It appears as a blue, humanoid robot with a robotic sea serpent as its body. It can use powerful laser attacks that can be used for multiple purposes and its powers can create miracles that defy logic.

Relevageddon 13, Forbidden of the Beast (Relevageddon 13)

The king of the Neo Forbiddens, his ancestry is different from Dormageddon X and is brimmed with the power of all 5 civilizations, unlike Dormageddon which had only the power of fire and darkness. Due to this it is extremely diverse and considerably more versatile in what it can do. Its existence brings all creatures, regardless of the dimunitive Braid Claw, to the mighty Alphadios to despair, and it has the power to destroy any number of planets in one go. It controls the Initials NEO which appear as abstract, mechanical life forms that strike fear in every single creature in the world. It appears as a demon that is seemingly made out of rock with two bat-like wings, which are not used for flying and can be sacrificed when Relevageddon takes fatal damage. It can levitate even when the wings are all lost. Below its body is 5 tentacles with the heads of dragons, with each holding an orb that represents a civilization. It can be defeated by Golden Zeus, but not before the world ends. Therefore, Gaiginga stole its power, became a forbidden creature and helped Golden Zeus defeat relevageddon.

Gaiginga G7, Passionate Forbidden (Gaiginga G7)

The only forbidden assisting the side of the Psychic Heroes, Gaiginga G7 appears as Gaiginga with a more elegantly decorated attire, made out of gold. Since it is still Gaiginga, it has Gaiginga's passioniate, kind and tough heart and its existence has the ability of destroying even the worst form of evil. Along with him were the Dragons that once ruled the Dragon Saga world, and they helped Golden Zeus defeat Relevageddon. It harnesses the power of the galaxy that can easily destroy multiple enemy forbidden creatures.

King the 8th

The Psychic Hero of light, King the 8th is of light but he is part demonic, part angel and part computer. He is the strongest of all of the psychic heroes save for golden zeus and when it appears, it is said that the match already decided itself. It appears as a robotic angel with 4 black wings and 8 arms, each holding a blade of cyber. Its blades can freeze enemies and its existence seals whole weaker enemy forces. Additionally he is able to use electricity and teleportation to defeat enemies.

Bloody Cross

The Psychic Hero who is the king of vampires. He appears as a gold haired, grey skinned vampiric male clad in an elegant purple and had a cape whose inside was red. Despite being a creature of darkness, he runs a hierachy and society of Vampires that is as ordered as the light civilization. Any vampire who refuses to run these orders will be severely punished. He has the ability to transform enemy forces into vampires just using his vampire bats hidden in his cape and he can use his brain powers to control them. Contary to popular belief, he and his whole army of vampires are completely immune to sunlight, a lesson that Agni Paryavasanaam learnt in a civil war 600 years ago.

JadeXYZ

A distant relative of Jace, the Mind Sculptor, he appears as a spectre with a fine, exquisite blue cape with 2 robotic floating hands and in the center of him is a reflective globe. The globe is his main body. He has the ability to warp and destroy entire minds, defy logic and even in extreme cases, destroy dimensions. Using this, he is a very powerful crowd control weapon and can defeat even an army of 1 million by itself. He also has immunity to spells, so he won't go away easily.

Terra De Pangaea

Terra De Pangaea appears as a massive continent turtle with an entire continent on her top. She is made out of an extremely hard rock and is the size of a continent. In ancient times, the nature civilization of this world is built upon her back. While gentle, nobody dares to bother her for she is overly massive and can crush enemies without much of a whim. When in extreme situations, she can shoot a massive beam from the fiery core in the middle of her which can easily evaporate whole enemies. She has a whole army of Gaia Command golems under her disposal.

Agni Paryavasaanam

Agni Paryavasanaam appears as a powerful serpent-like creature with the horns and the two heads of a bull on its side. Its main head also has the horns of a bull, and its wings are those resembling a red bird. He is the most disagreeable of all 5 of the heroes and once managed a civil war against bloody cross which caused him defeated as he did not know that Bloody Cross was immune to sunlight. Despite his fiery and rebellious personality, he is the weakest of the 5 Heroes and is defeated even by Iras. Eventually his defeat under the hands of Golden Zeus made him know to be stronger, while the revival of King the 8th allowed him to reunite in mind with the heroes.

Golden Zeus AΩ

The god of the world of the neo forbiddens and the king of this world, Golden Zeus watches a belevolent eye upon the world below him. He appears as a humanoid robot clad in elegantly decorated blue and gold, 6 robotic wings, his right arm is holding a lance, and his left arm held the shield Aegis-INFINITY. He is completely invincible and omnipotent, and very few beings are equal to or stronger than him, and Seals on him simply deflect. In the next chapter, he is responsible for sending human duelists in the the his world to deal with the one world organization, although he no longer has psychic powers and had instead obtained the power of the creator field.

D-13 Exousia

The Master Initials of NEO, it is the messenger of Relevageddon 13 and is brimmed with the power of the 5 civilizations. It controls all 5 civilizations and all creatures regardless of might are compelled to bow down to it. It leads all Initials NEO and appears as a robotic eyeball with 5 orbs surrounding it, each representing the 5 civilizations.

The Statue

A statue of Relevageddon 13 which is also a D2 Field. It was given life and can talk, breathe and see and all creatures are compelled to bow down to it, for it is given relevageddon 13's will. When Relevageddon 13 is destroyed, it and Exousia is destroyed along with it.

Voidzard

Bloody Cross' confidant. He is a Vampire Dragon clad in black and purple and has the wings of a bat. He can control enemies with his brain powers and his flesh body in indestructible. However, he was sealed instantly by D2t Michelangelo.

DJ MAX.12

A DJ under the service of JadeXYZ, he appears as a blue robot that is always accompanied by a DJ Table. His scientific power is beyond belief and can reconstruct Adamski S-Rank Space and even created himself an S-Rank Invader, Dr. Octo, S-Rank Space.

Dr. Octo S-Rank Space

A mass produced unit that can warp enemy minds more effective than Adamski. While smaller and easy to destroy, its attack power is much stronger.

Undominate, Impregnable Earth

The Golem who leads Terra De Pangaea's Golems. He appears as a sturdy figure made of rock and he has a legless base. He did not have any form of emotion and desires, therefore he was completely immune to Luxuria's lust.

Hanuman, Agni's Loyal

The leader of Agni's Troops, he resembles a Oriental Monkey clad in oriental armor, holding a spear in his right arm and a trident in his left. He his a highly destructive personality which he demonstrated against the Iras troops. He barely escaped D2I Shingen's powerful attacks and managed to get to the god world along with Agni, causing JadeXYZ to come to the rescue.

Virdian, Lord of Spirits

A lord of spirits under the service of King the 8th. He had a feud with 8th Renaissance because he considers 8th Renaissance unfit for being King the 8th's most trustworthy soldier and he can do much better. Nobody save for King the 8th Knew the truth. However, due the the Neo forbidden war the 2 formed a truce.

8th Renaissance, Paradise Lost

Another lord of spirits under the service of King the 8th. In a regular situation, his presence instantly declares victory. Virdian has a feud with him since he was far more superior than Virdian and Virdian did not agree with it since he won an equal amount of King the 8th's wars. But since the Neo forbidden war approached, He has no choice other than to team up with Virdian.

NEO Forbiddens

A group of forbiddens who originated from a Forbidden Star distant from Dormageddon X known as Relevageddon 13. They are much more diverse than its predecessor and had the power of all civilizations. There are 7 forbidden Kings directly led by Relevageddon 13, each representing a sin and they have the ability to destroy planets all by themselves. They are much more of a threat than Dormageddon X's forbiddens due to their diversity and varied powers.

Psychic Heroes

A group of special psychic creatures which inhabited in the god world. These psychic creatures are equal to gods in terms of strength and keep an eye over the world and its flow. There are 5 total and each represented a civilization, and each psychic hero has 77 legions of creatures, each legion having 100 creatures in it. They are all commanded directly by Golden Zeus and are only dispatched directly when it comes to the greatest of threats.


	2. Appendix: One World

(Under Construction)

X

The main character of this story and a master duelist who was summoned to the creature world by Golden Zeus. He appears as a humanoid robot clad in black and with a green outline, with a shadow-like dragon on his back. He has a DJ Turntable that can be used to command creature spirits and the Turntable is also a piano, and thus naming him "The Last Concerto". This version of X is called X-03. X often attacks alone if possible and specializes in direct combat. However, when he cannot accept a various form of defeat, his whole body structure collapses and he becomes X, the Heavenless Rampage, which appears as a cybernetic, tentacled monstority with a vaguely humanoid body. In this form not even the one world can stop him since he locks them away, but since he caused so much damage to the world, he has to be stopped. After being defeated by Golden Zeus himself, his spirit creates another X known as X-04 Miracle Emperor and this form had more constraints, but once defeated he increases his abilities to the max in the sake of his sanity. After the defeat of Cain 1984, X returned to the human world and his memories has became a omnipresent existence in this creature world.

Stephen

Another one of the duelists that were summoned to the creature world by Golden Zeus due to his dueling skills. He appears as a menacing demon clad in silver black and holding a blood soaked scythe made of silver. He has the ability to control minions of darkness such as Wedding, Fallen Zenith Dragon and Black of Lionel, Codenight Fallen Dragon, and he can cause death of enemies just by clenching his fists. Despite his menacing appearance, he has the personality and the heart of a hero.

Michael & Jonathan

A pair of the duelists who were summoned by Golden Zeus to the creature world. They appear as 2 men clad in silver, similar to a Japanese god or Onimaru. Michael holds a weapon that is similar to the reckless cut scrapper and Jonathan holds a weapon similar to the galaxy shot. They have a highly intelligent and calm personality and never bicker in front of a threat. They can also summon Final Revolutionaries or cast legendary spells, often to great destructive effects. It is say that they can even confuse the natural order, but it is not shown.

K

A genius duelist who was summoned by Golden Zeus. Being capable of many impossibly sharp and cunning tactics, he is the brain of the group and holds many secrets that even X did not know. In the human world, his decks tend to be strange rogue decks, thus explaining this personality. This personality just took his strengths and increased it by a mile. He holds a powerful cannon that can easily destroy enemies by warping their body structure.

Red Four

A speed obsessed duelist whose tactics usually consist of rushing. Very few had ever survived his Redzone Rush in real life. Aside of this he is also capable of other high power invasion/revolution change rushes as well. As a creature he is extremely fast and prefers direct and quick combat to end opponents as quick as possible. His destructive powers are compared by nobody in the duelist group. He appears as a Purple Robot fused with a Bike, with wheels as his feet. On his back are 2 cannons which can fire blue flames, and on his right arm is a missile launcher.

Cairo

The strongest member of the duelists summoned by Golden Zeus, he was a master duelist that can even defeat X when he was human. He is extremely strong as a creature and is rumored to be able to destroy cain all by himself, but he was too arrogant and boisterous and was imprisoned by Manhunt-01. However, at the end of the story, his soul and human form is sent back to the human world by Golden Zeus.

Insane Romanoff

This pretended to be a duelist summoned by Golden Zeus but is actually an infiltrator sent by Cain. He disrupts the activities of the group and allows Redswarm-00 to take on the other duelists personally before X stopped them. However, he was found by Michael&Jonathan and was defeated.

Cain

Cain is the leader of the One world organization and is a dictator who rules the world with an iron fist. It denies the existence of god and its existence confuses the spiritual and natural order of things, causing disaster around the globe. It appears as a tentacled shadow-like monstority that has only 1 eye in the center, and everything that tries to resist it will be reduced to powdered crystal. It also has absolute control over the One World raceless creatures and it is rumored to be a high form of mind control. Later on it became so immensely powerful that it plunged both X and Golden Zeus to darkness, before My Name is God came in and evaporated it without much of a whim.

Manhunt-01 of Ministry of Love

Manhunt is the leader of the Ministry of Love and rules the World Prison known as Truth Camp. Despite it looks like a young girl with pink hair wearing a cybernetic armor with a robotic eyeband strapped on its eye, don't be fooled; it is extremely dangerous. Its name and its ministry's name is completely ironic; it uses the worst and most terrifying methods to torture its enemies, as cairo learned it. The cannons she controls can easily turn the strongest creatures into crystals and the eyeband allows it to see an infinite distance and even see through walls. It later reincarnated as Aether-01 which is basically its armor transformed into a massive, angel-like structure.

Abundance-04 of Ministry of Plenty

Abundance-04 is the leader of Ministry of Plenty and rules the Infinite Bread World Prison. It appears as a skeleton with a serpentine body surrounded by a green, toxic smoke. Its title is ironic and its appearance destroys natural things and withers them, turning whole swathes of forests into a barren landscape. It also voids mana and places where it comes across are devoided of any form of mana power. Even world trees can be withered just by one speck of his green toxic smoke. It later reincarnated as Hypnos-04, which has his skeletal body armed with an armor made of extremely tough jelly.

Shogun-05 of Ministry of Peace

Shogun-05 is the leader of the Ministry of Peace and rules the Serenity World Prison. It appears as a massive sandstorm with the helmet, armor and the 6 arms of a samurai, with the face being those of a menacing monstority. Its name is ironic; It did not bring peace but there's a saying that whenever it goes, war follows. Creatures will endlessly war against each other as soon as it strikes, until there is nothing left and it includes anyone in the same civilization. Due to its body structure, it brings devastation wherever it goes and can pass through all solid bojects without much of a hassle. It later returned as Talos-05 which has the traits of a forbidden creature, but is not. It did this in order to place itself in an ambush position.

Cyber-09 of Munistry of Truth

Cyber-09 is the leader of the Ministry of Truth and rules the Neutrality World Prison. It appears as a cyber lord that is controlling a massive spaceship-like aircraft, and can go under water. Its name is ironic; Everything it does is deceit, and its existence is deceit itself. It only uses the most deceptive tactics in a war and it is rumored that he created Insane Romanov to deal with the Duelist group. It later returned as Nereus-09 which had 4 tentacles on the spaceship, and the spaceship's appearance is also more squid-like.

Redswarm-00 of Room 101

The final form of Cain and the ruler of the Room 101 world prison. It appears as a massive, hulking, bipedal robotic figure with 2 chimneys on each of its shoulders. It is the remaining thought of Cain and its appearance strikes fear to all who sees it. It is also a specialist of torture techniques and makes its enemies suffer from the worst form of death if possible. When combatting, it has extremely high strength, can create massive earthquakes and create massive explosions.

Astarote, the False Idol

A False Idol created and mobillized by Redswarm-00 in order to defy the existence of God. It appears as a massive tower-of-babel like bipedal figure with a stormcloud on its head. All of the creature world was forced to bow down to it, and many are compelled to do so. It unleashes massive power that is close to a creator, and is close to Golden Zeus in terms of strength. It confuses the spiritual order of things, and therefore it must be defeated.

My Name is God

The creator of the Duel Masters world and the creator of multiple universes. He appears as a old man with white, short hair, a white suit, 2 machine-like wings and a robotic eyeband strapped on his eye. He is completely untouchable and no creature or no being on this universe can do any harm to him, since he ends all conflicts just by decending. The sight of him and most enemies will evaporate instantly in a sacred judgment. However, he does not appear until he is needed A.K.A. in the most desperate of desperate situations.

One World

One World is an organization of creatures that is built using creatures without a race. All of the creatures in this organization are signified of lacking a race, and were led by Cain. Their purpose is to dethrone Golden Zeus and make themselves the gods of this world, in which it will end the entire duel masters universe because this completely distorts dimensions. It it divided by 4 ministries directly led by Cain, and all of these Ministries are ironic. Its existence is a sin by itself and must be destroyed completely.

World Prison

A World Prison is a special form of field ruled by a ministry similar to a D2 Field, aside that multiple can exist at the same time. They are subspaces that defy common logic and are often signs for the ministry Leaders to appear. They also act as imprisonment and torture centers against those who dare oppose the organization, each holding a specific torture method. Unlike D2 Fields and Master Initials, World Prisons call forth the Ministry Leaders when they are set. All World Prisons are highly dangerous and must be destroyed.


	3. Appendix: X vs Y

World Guild

The World Guild is an organization which represented X and thus the lands of the earth. It rules the grounds of the west side of the continent. It is a secular society which is completely mechanical and void of any human understanding, and many members do not have free will and are directly controlled by the Guildmaster and his high ranking generals. It denys the existence of spirituality and any who defies them will be faced with extreme death. Its members do not die due to mortal reasons. They prefer a brutal knockdown approach when it comes to attacking and many Cult members knew that they cannot be stopped just by firm walls; Special procedures have to be performed when it comes to a coordinated Guild Attack. In order to counter the Psychic Gods summoned by the Cult, the guild uses Anti-psychic weapons during their attacks. Their leader is the Guildmaster and his successor is Gladios. Unlike the other members of the Guild, the Guildmaster and his successor are part human, and are consisted of Fire, Water and Nature creatures.

Creation Cult

The Creation Cult is an organization which represented Y and thus ruled the heavens. They ruled the skies of the world and the eastern ground, although the sky where the Guild resides were patrolled with aircraft, making the cult unable to build a civilization on the Guild skies. While the Cult seems like a kind and all loving organization, it is not; It just prefers painless slaughter that leave no traces of wounds, by ways such as sonic weapons and demonic possession. In fact they are copmparable to the Guild in terms of cruelty, as any heretics will be throughly tortured. People in the cult do have free will, but they still have to follow orders. Members of the Cult never die of mortal reasons since they are just preservations of their original forms. The Cult specializes in high toughness defense tactics and their wall of defense are impossible to penetrate normally. As a result, It takes dedicated offenses like the Guild to invade a Cult base. The Cult also had the psychic gods to help them in daily affairs and they can even call them to force away the Guild. However, in order to counter this the Guild has been developing Anti-Psychic Weapons. Additionally recently there are rumors from the Guild where the Psychic Gods had been fed up of being used by shady people like ragdolls. Legend says that the Creation Cult used the Hyperspatial zone to benefit both the Guild and the Cult, but according to the other continent of the world, the Cult actually disgenerated all of the people fighting in both sides using the power of the hyperspatial zone in order to appease the psychic gods, but it only appeased Rinne Nephilia and the rest were completely disgusted by the Cult's corruption. They were led by the Cultmaster and her successor Ambere, and are consisted of Light, Water and Darkness creatures.

Psychic Gods

These are a group of special Psychic Creatures who keep an eye over the world. They are Io=Vinci, Rinne Nephilia, Deus Ex Machina, Chronos Standstill and Nihilvoid, and are led by the creator of this world and the creator of X and Y, Archalpha. These beings were omnipresent, and breaching them or trying to defeat them are completely impossible in mortal hands. They were unexplainable by the Guild and are summoned by the Cult regularly, but since the Gods had saw past the corruption of the Cult and the Guild, they were growing to be fed up and plan on destroying both the Cult and the Guild to create a Z Foundation to rule the world. However, they are not immune to anti-psychic weapons and Anti-psychic weapons prevents them from doing anything or entering the area because they conflict with their psychic aura. Chronos Standstill is the only Psychic God that is immune to anti-psychic weapons.

The Guildmaster, Death of X

The Guildmaster of the World Guild. He appears as a Cyborg Man wearing a red robe, with his hood obscuring his eye and a robotic cannon on his right arm. Despite only the size of a Regular Human, the Guildmaster is completely indestructible and can survive an attack from Dormageddon X without any damage. He is also completely immune to sealing as well, and the only person that can kill him is the Cultmaster. He has a technology level that is unexplainable by the members of the cult and can create powerful Machine soldiers all by himself. He is also extremely Psychotic and enjoys torturing cult members and heretics, and cult members that were directly confronted by him were transformed into machine slaves devoid of any free will. He was killed along with the Cultmaster in a final decisive battle of fate.

The Cultmaster, End of Y

The Cult Master of the Creation Cult. She appears as a woman wearing a white robe decorated in gold, with 4 Angel wings on her back and holding a scepter with a green crown on top. She is known as the holy godmother in the cult, but in reality she is completely narcissitic and people were only beckoned to do so, because those who do not will suffer grave consequences. She is completely immune to all conventional attacks due the the magic field around her. It is rumored to be Psychic energy but none dared to attempt an anti-psychic weapon on her, feared that it did not work. She can also control the heaven's gate freely and can call out soldiers from it like Aldora and Syrius. She was killed along with the Guildmaster in their final battle.

Gladios

Gladios is the son of the World Guild. Being the Guildmaster's successor, he appears as a cyborg teen in a cybernetic, green outfit. He did once followed everything his father does and seeks to destroy everything in the cult, but later on he realized about the lack of free will of the Guild and deceides to fix it so the cult can be destroyed in a fair fight. However, all was interrupted when the psychic Gods had attacked and he realized that the Cult and the Guild must work along for at least once to bring down the grave threat.

Ambere

Ambere is the Daughter of the Creation Cult. Being the cultmaster's successor, she appears as a blue haired girl with a jellyfish-like structure as her lower body, and with 2 angellic wings. She was not aware of the cults corruption initially and was thaught by the Cultmaster that the Cult is a clean and kind organization, but when the Cultmaster and Guildmaster fought, she realized the cult's corruption and shadiness, but she still carries out the cultmaster's orders in spite of total reluctancy. However once the Cultmaster and Guildmaster killed each other, the Psychic Gods attacked and she has to cooperate with the Guild at least somehow.

Zydstorm

The creator of the Z Foundation it is a result of the cult and the guild's final cooperation in order to finally end the eternal conflict. It appears as a robot with a fully powered robotic armor and with 2 massive wings, with one side representing X (Red and Green) and the other side representing Y (White and Black), with the middle being blue and Gladios piloting it from the inside. Ambere's spirit performs the mechanisms of the machine. It has the power of the final creator field and it is capable of both creation and destruction, and its awakening is able to turn the whole continent anew with life, while heavily damaging even Archalpha. After the battle, it disgenerated and Gladios and Ambere left this world, but the remanants of the Guild and the Cult formed the Z Foundation.

Nihilvoid

Nihilvoid is the Psychic God of Light. Representing life and death, he remsembles a suit of silver armor that has multiple massive tentacles appearing from his right arm and his left eye is a crack with a blood tear from it, and he also has 8 angelic wings. He has the ability to create black holes and reduce enemies to nothingness, and regardless of how strong the enemies are, one explosion from his fist and the enemy simply vanishes. The tentacles he has on his right arm are venomous and has many small bristles that can easily penetrate the skin of enemies and cause death. Even machines can be corroded using these bristles. It is completely hollow, but those who looked at his insides had their souls stolen. Despite being destructive, Nihilvoid can give life too, he is responsible for giving a soul onto every creature in the world, and giving them free will. As the Guild sacrifices the free will of creatures, Nihilvoid has a great hatred on the Guild. For the reason of the Cult corrupting life to its own benefits, he grows to loathe the Cult as well.

Io=Vinci

Io=Vinci is the Psychic God of Water. Representing intelligence, he sleeps in the middle of the akashic records and awakens in great emergency. Io=Vinci is a cold, calm and calculating individual and his intelligence is the highest in the duel masters universe. When he fights, his intelligence ensures that the war is won before it was even fought. He can outmanuver almost any strategy even those by geniuses like Gyuujinmaru. He has a feud with Nephilia. but it is actually a ruse.

Chronos Standstill

Chronos Standstill is the Psychic God of Darkness. Representing Time, Chronos is repsonsible for controlling the life and death of creatures, as well as the acceleration of time. He appears as a robotic knight holding a bazooka with a skeletal horse wearing a metallic mask with sharp jaws. He can stagnate time and use it to warp enemies and depress enemies so they will not have the will to fight, or he can accelerate a creature's time and make it age rapidly, causing it to crumble, or he can also stop time completely for an attack. He can stop time for up to 50 minutes and accelerate time up to 1000 years. The bazooka he holds freezes enemies into stone. He used to support the Cult the most, but recently he has been fed up with the cult.

Deus Ex Machina

Deus Ex Machina is the Psychic God of Fire. Representing Mechanical Creation, he gave the Guildmaster the ways to create mechanic soldiers. Therefore, he is sided with the Guild and opposed the cult. However since the Guild began to ignore free will for power, he was growing fed up of the Guild. He appears as a Serpentine Robot with a dragon-like head, but inside it is a robotic face. It has 6 arms and each held a sword. Each arm also has a rocket launcher and this rocket launcher can destroy whole planets if fired in succession. His body is completely indestructible and due to his will, he is immune to mind attacks.

Rinne Nephilia

Rinne Nephilia is the Psychic God of Nature. Representing Nature and Scheming, She appears as a bewitchingly adorable young girl wearing a gothic dress in purple and had green, long hair, and on the back of her is a man eating plant colored white with 6 white petals, with a grey Dragon-like head in the middle. The man eating plant is the real Rinne Nephilia and the girl is simply a method to lure unsuspecting travellers. She is extremely volatile and cunning and is reported to be responsible for lost intruders in the forests of the world. There is a saying that all who intrude forests will be devastated by Rinne Neplilia. In internal affairs, she pretended to assist the Guild in defeating the Cult while in the other hand responses to the Cult's prayers to destroy the Guild (Of course again a ruse). However, her true purpose is to see how foolish mortals are, and she was sent by Archalpha to do so.

Archalpha NEXT

The creation Psychic God, he directly leads all 5 other Psychic Gods and appears as a grey Dragon with the wings of an eagle, and he had 12 mechanical tentacles on his lower body, each ending with a jaw. On the middle is a core brimming with the power of zero. He watches an eye on this world and refuses to help either side, only enforcing himself when it goes to a breaking point. He created the Guild and the Cult in order to balance the continent, but due to the Z key being missing upon creation, the 2 entered an eternal state of war. His attacks on the continent is that he realized that the corruption of the mortal world is becoming unbearable and the other gods were not fond of it as well, so he has to destroy both fractions himself and create a Z fraction. He is completely invincible, cannot be sealed and his power is capable of defeating even Zydstorm easily. He was later defeated by Zydstorm with the help of the Z-Key.

Stellar-MK-II

The Hero of the World Guild, he is an anti-cult weapon that appears as a powerful battle tank shaped like a Hercules beetle. His cannons can break through even the hardest of walls without much trouble and are specifically anti-light and anti-darkness. The people of the Guild tend to respect him.

Ganymede Lock

The Hero of the Creation Cult, It resembles a Justice Wing Young Man holding an elegant spear as a weapon, and has 6 Angel wings. It has the ability to completely destroy Forbidden creatures and Lock down Machines using his magic.

Rodoriguez

A geist under the service of the Creation Cult, he resembles a floating vase with a spectre of light in it. The spectre is the real body and the vase is simply a vessel. It has the ability to take control of any life form regardless of how strong it is.

Shadow Jack

A ghost that is tasked to destroy Anti-Psychic Weapons. It has the ability to destroy anti-psychic weapons from the inside, allowing Psychic Gods to enter to the Cult's help.

Grand File

A zenith under the service of the Guild, Grand File resembles a robotic Stag Beetle whose tusks can charge a powerful beam. He is the first known "Mechanical Zenith" which is built out of Machinery and not nothingness. His existence is considered a crime among the gods since it defies natural order.


End file.
